Large format graphics are commonly displayed throughout the country on such display surfaces as billboards or the sides of buildings or other large structures. These graphics are used in advertising to communicate messages, typically around consumer brands. In some examples, the graphics are illuminated to allow for viewing in dark conditions where the ambient light is low. This illumination is typically accomplished by using spotlights or other forms of direct lighting that shine onto the graphics from the front of the graphic. These methods generally illuminate the total graphic and do not pinpoint a particular section of the advertisement. It is difficult or virtually impossible to precisely highlight certain key features of a graphic, for instance, such as a company's brand name. As a result, traditional graphic up-lighting methods are very energy inefficient and contribute to environmental light pollution.
Additionally, traditional billboard lighting systems are very expensive to install and operate. Standard systems can be very heavy requiring strong and expensive structures to be constructed to support the weight of the fixtures in those systems. The large format graphics can be very expensive. In existing backlighting constructions, the lighting is attached to the back of the large format graphics and may cause stretching or other visually unfavorable movement of the graphics sheet. A unitary system that attaches electroluminescent panels to the back of the graphic sheets also creates shipping and installation problems that adversely affect either the graphic sheets, light panels or both.